Destroyers of Worlds
The Destroyers of Worlds, or the Kshatriya as they call themselves, are a semi-''Codex'' compliant Chapter created from the gene-seed of the White Scars in the 8th Founding. This Chapter has garnered a reputation as being notorious and feared for their extremely brutal methods when fighting. Their reputation is such that when their name is spoken, those who know of them fall into a fearful silence as they pity the world that is about to suffer the wrath of the Destroyers of Worlds. History A Bloody Beginning To understand the brutal nature of the "Destroyer of Worlds", one must look back to it's founder, Taban. Taban was once of the White Scars and noted to be an extremely bloodthirsty warrior. Even so, his particular acts of glory earned him the honour of founding a Chapter. The founded Chapter, christened the Destroyers of Worlds, was gifted the planet of Mysurubad, a feudal world wracked by dozens of royal families struggling for ultimate rule over the world. When the Destroyers of Worlds arrived, they demanded the royal families submit to them or be destroyed. When none of the families submitted, the Destroyers attacked the palaces of the five mightiest families and completely wiped them out. Taban made his demand again and the remaining families submitted to the new lords of Mysurubad. The Destroyers built their fortress monastery over the ruins of one of the destroyed families' palaces. As time went by the Destroyers of Worlds slowly replaced their Chogorian heritage with the culture and traditions of Mysurubad. Deaths of Worlds (Unknown Date.Mid-M34 The Destroyers of Worlds quickly cemented their reputation as savage killers when their first action was the crushing of a system wide rebellion when a governor allowed power to rush to his head. The Destroyers of Worlds, or the Kshatriya as they began to call themselves, descended upon the system and razed each world to the ground, leaving billions dead and the planets almost uninhabitable while the governor had his skull taken as a trophy by the Maharajah. When called to explain their extreme brutality, the Kshatriya merely replied that they were "doing their duty". Since then, the Kshatriya laid waste to any world they fought on regardless of it being a rebel or xenos held planet. They would slaughter all in their path, burn the cities to the ground and salt the earth so that crops may never be farmed again. The heads of champions and leaders were taken as trophies or offered as sacrifices to the Emperor in return for His sanction on the duty they had to do. What shocked those who knew of the Chapter's extreme violence was that the Kshatriya took no joy in the wanton slaughter they engaged in and merely saw it as their duty. Of course there was always personal glory and honour to be gained but only in the deaths of worthy combatants or through noble actions, not through killing civilians. To the Kshatriya, the destruction of worlds was seen as a necessity; rebel worlds must be taught never to rebel again, xenos and heretic worlds needed to be completely purged their filth might never spread. If the Kshatriya needed to be seen as bloodthirsty savages then so be it, nothing must get in their way of doing their duty, or Dharma. Death of Senegas Senegas was a civilized world said to have beauty rivaled by no other. Alas, like many jewels of the Imperium, it was blemished when the Orks descended upon it. Despite their best efforts, the PDF were overwhelmed and a call for aid was sent out. One Chapter who answered the call was the Kshatriya. However when they arrived, they found that the call had been sent out well over a hundred years ago and the planet had long since become an Ork world. This did not deter the Kshatriya who deployed regardless. Bellowing war cries and threats of death, the full might of the Kshatriya descended upon the greenskins like a spear into a heart and spilled blood with every blow. Then, before the orks could bring their own might around, the Kshatriya broke off and scattered across the planet, causing the Ork Waagh to break apart in order to pursue the different Brotherhoods of the Chapter. Unlike most armies, the Kshatriya did not scatter in order to find advantageous holding points. Instead they kept moving, forming overlapping lines and circles that raced around the roving ork mobs, stopping only to refuel and reorganize when they had time. What made this tactic so effective was that whenever one Kshatriya Brotherhood engaged an ork mob, there would be one or two other Brotherhood nearby enough to rush into the fray. The ork mobs were easily picked off one by one until, at last, only the Warboss' mob remained right where the Kshatriya wanted it. As if it was the finale of some bloody crescendo, the Brotherhoods of the Kshatriya fell upon the mob from all directions and slaughtered every last Ork. With the Warboss slain and much of the main Waagh destroyed, the Kshatriya were free to rampage across the world and lay waste to the many Ork settlements plaguing it. Despite their victory, Senegas was still infested with Orks and would never be free of them. Thus the Kshatriya condemned the world to Exterminatus and left. Wrath of the Bloodied Wings The Kshatriya joined a campaign on a rebel world that had been holding off the Imperial Guard liberation forces for five years. Already assisting the campaign were the Broken Wings and the Hounds of the Emperor. With the brutal massed strikes of the Kshatriya, the rapid attacks of the Hounds of the Emperor and the vengeful sky assaults from the Broken Wings, the rebels are swiftly crushed. However, the Kshatriya's rampage did not cease as they began to ravage the world and it's people. Angered by such cruelty the Broken Wings attacked the Kshatriya and another battle began that resulted in blood being shed on both sides. It was only when the Hounds of the Emperor intervened that the two Chapters stood down and parted ways with their dead. Since then, the Kshatriya and Broken Wings held a bitter enmity towards each other and refused to ever fight together again. An enmity that was forgotten when the Kshatriya heard of the Broken Wings' sacrifice at Baal, upon which they mourned their foes. Kargyllan Wars If anyone wishes to hear how bloodthirsty the Kshatriya can be, they need only look at the fate of Kargyllan. In 800.M41, the T'au annexed the world and assimilated its humans, taking a strategically important location from the Imperium. In response, a large Imperial force was formed consisting of the Mordekaisers, Star Phantoms, several Astra Militarum regiments and, of course, the Destroyers of Worlds. However, due to a warp turbulence, only the Destroyers of Worlds arrived. This did not deter the Horde, who arrived in Chapter strength. Though an entire world stood against them, this would only be a mere challenge. The Kshatriya's Thuggee and scouts sank into the forests and underlevels of the cities. Soon, reports of officials' being found strangled to death emerged and infrastructure was sabotaged. Then the rest of the Horde emerged, their lightning assaults and hit and run attacks left trails of destruction behind them as the equally mobile Fire Caste struggled to match the bloodthirsty speed of the Kshatriya. Eventually, the T'au were supposedly able to outmaneuver the Kshatriya and encircle them in the plains. Yet it was they who were outmaneuvered as the Destroyers' of Worlds most fearsome warriors, the Rakshasa, teleported right into the xenos' ranks and began a brutal slaughter of the unprepared Fire Warriors and gue'vesa conscripts. With the Rakshasa's sudden appearance and the Raja personally tearing the Ethereal limb from limb, the T'au are easily broken and overwhelmed. What's more the battle claimed much of the present Fire Caste, leaving the Kshatriya free to commence a rampage. The xenos and their human allies surrendered, a plea that fell on deaf ears as the Kshatriya burned their cities down and slaughtered T'au and human alike. When the rest of the Imperial force arrived, the Kshatriya had already departed. What they left was a field covered in corpses, xenos and human, impaled on stakes, as a warning to what happened to those who fought against the Destroyers of Worlds. A New Day Unlike many Chapters, the Kshatriya weathered the storm that hailed the arrival of the 42nd Millennium and came out relatively intact save for two Brotherhoods taking a number of casualties. When they heard of the Indomitus Crusade and the awakening of Roboute Guilliman, they rushed to lend support in this glorious crusade. When it ended, it came as a surprise when the warriors returned with stories of a new form of Astartes perfected in every way. What's more, they brought the technology to make these warriors with them. The Maharajah and Rajas debated on this revaluation for an entire week before it was decided that these warriors would be created. A whole stock of aspirants were selected and given this new gene seed. Humans entered the medicus and Primaris Space Marines exited. Though this new type of Astartes initially gave cause for concern amongst the conservatives of the Chapter, once they were witnessed in battle the Primaris swiftly gained acceptance as warriors of the Kshatriya. Though many Chapters feared the Primaris would wipe away the traditions and cultures of the Firstborn, this was not the case for the Destroyers of Worlds. The Primaris of their chapter were not of the Awakened, those who were created in Mars, but of the Indoctrinated, those created from the Destroyers' of Worlds own recruiting stock. Thus the Primaris were raised into the Chapter's traditions and ways of war. In fact it can be said that the Primaris of the Kshatriya are even more savage and brutal in war than their Firstborn kin, this only earns them greater acceptance amongst the Chapter. Thus the Kshatriya ride into war, ready to bring doom to worlds that dare stand against them. The Reckoning At some point in the 42nd Milennium, the Destroyers of Worlds were called to join a campaign against the seemingly rogue Emperor's Liberators by Inquisitor Markius Zucken who used the Kshatriya's dedication to duty as leverage to press them into battle. Though initially reluctant to fight another Chapter, due to their unfortunate battle with the Broken Wings, the Kshatriya finally agreed and sent a force of marines to lend their aid. When they arrived the Kshatriya were set loose on the cities of Battlement and its people, commencing a brutal slaughter that did not discern combatant and innocent. Thuggee and Vēṭṭaiyiṉ Kaṇkaḷ were set loose to sow terror or run down cowardly prey while entire cities were put to flame and civilians to the sword. While they massacred civilians without pity, the warriors made sure the Astartes of the Emperor's Liberators died worthy deaths. Ultimately, however, the Emperor's Liberators were able to overcome the large Inquisitorial force and beat them back. Suffering heavy losses, the Kshatriya retreated. Notable Battles *'Uldax Campaign (454.M35' - The Destroyers of Worlds fight their first action after their founding in the form of facing Orks on Uldax, it is here the Kshatriya establish their brutal reputation. *'Claws Denied (632.M35)' - The Destroyers of Worlds go into battle against Aeldari forces alongside the infamous Jackal Claws Chapter. Though the Chapters are victorious, things turn sour when the Kshatriya catch the Jackal Claws attempting to steal Deathbringer, their relic Sicaran Battle Tank. Under threat of death, the Jackal Claws are forbidden to be anywhere near Deathbringer or Mysurubad. *'Kaldun's Folly(400.M36)' - Kaldun, Lord of a mighty Word Bearers warband, makes war on Volsik. Unfortunately for him, the Kshatriya respond. The war ends with his head on a spear. *'Wrath of the Bloodied Wings (600.M37)' - The Destroyers of Worlds and Broken Wings clash over civilians after crushing a rebellion on New Oslo resulting in Astartes spilling each other's blood. Relationships are forever broken down. *'Ancestor and Descendant (Unknown Date.M37)' - The Destroyers of Worlds go into battle alongside the White Scars and the Marauders. The next three months consist of constant contests to outdo one another in trophy taking. *'Death of Senegas (787.M38)' *'Burning of Artuk (800.M38)' - The planet of Artuk turns rebel and goes to war with the Imperium. Unfortunately for them the Kshatriya are sent to make them suffer the consequences of such an act. The Kshatriya rampage across the world and use its vast promethium resources to burn down the capital hive. Artuk is brought back into compliance soon after. *'Kargyllan Wars (Unknown Date.M41)' *'Zeist Campaign (999.M41)' - The Destroyers of Worlds contribute three Bike squads to the Zeist Campaign against the T'au. *'The Indomitus Crusade' *'The Beast Wars (Unknown Date.M42)' - A Destroyers of Worlds strike force arrives on Vigilus and is attached to the White Scars under Ojuin Khan. Though they incur heavy losses when Abaddon the Despoiler and his massive horde arrives, the Kshatriya claim many champions in return. Chapter Homeworld The world of Mysurubad is a feudal world located in Segmentum Obscurus. The planet's climate and people are said to like that of Ind of Ancient Terra. The world is divided into dozens of city states, Rajas, ruled over by Maharajahs who constantly make war on each other for power and land. However, when the Kshatriya arrived the Chapter destroyed the mightiest Rajas and any others who resisted their claim before placing themselves as rulers of Mysurubad. Though they came and took over by force, the Kshatriya are fair rulers who are mostly benevolent unless their hands are forced. Mysurubad society is divided by a strict caste system that dictates what a certain class can and can't do. At the top are the warriors and rulers and at the bottom are Dalits, untouchables. In theory the Kshatriya take their aspirants from the warrior castes but, in reality, the Kshatriya take anyone who show promise. Fortress-Monastery The Kshatriya's Fortress Monastery, Raajaon Ka Mahal (Palace of Kings), is located on Mysurubad, built on the ruins of the former mightiest Raj prior to the Chapter's arrival. Raajaon Ka Mahal is a towering keep where the Chapter resides. Despite the Kshatriya's savage and brutal reputation, the Raajaon Ka Mahal is no keep of horrors with walls covered in skinned corpses but instead bears beautifully wrought carvings and patterns that please the eye. Fine spices and incense fill the air as well as the sounds of instruments. Of course this does not mean the Kshatriya act like lazing highborn for they are still Astartes. Chapter Organisation The Kshatriya follow the Codex as their Progenitors, the White Scars, do with some variations. The Kshatriya mostly recruit from the warrior caste Once a young warrior is selected from the feuding Rajs of Mysurubad, loyalty to his family and land is replaced by loyalty to the Chapter and the Emperor of Mankind. As their Primarch did during his campaign to unite the steppes, recruits from different tribes are mixed together in the White Scars' squads. Each squad of White Scars Astartes becomes part of a Brotherhood, a type of unit that is roughly equivalent to a standard, 100-Astartes company. Each Brotherhood is led by an officer known as a Khan, who is essentially the White Scars' version of a standard Space Marine company captain. The Kshatriya follow a similar format except they recruit from the warrior caste and mix aspirants from different Rajs into a squad. Each squad becomes part of a Brotherhood led by a Raja. Like the White Scars' Brotherhoods, the Kshatriya do not make use of standard Astartes designations and also name their companies as Brotherhoods. Every Brotherhood has a different title according to the Raja who leads it. The name of a Brotherhood often changes when it's Raja does. This no doubt causes no small amount of confusion for Imperial officials. The Kshatriya have a propensity to maintain a disproportionate number of Bike Squads and Land Speeder squadrons within their order of battle. This highly mobile lightning-attack fighting style means the Kshatriya do not make use of as many heavy weapons as other Chapters. Due to their reliance on fast-moving fire support, most of the tanks used by the Chapter have had their armour stripped down so that they are able to keep up with the majority of the fast-moving Kshatriya forces. Following the same traditions as the White Scars, Dreadnoughts are also rarely employed by the Kshatriya, as the cold, metal sarcophagi of these mighty cyborgs evoke a horror of eternal confinement and induce a feeling of extreme claustrophobia for the warriors who live to feel the wind against their face as their ride to battle. Even so, dreadnoughts do exist and are only manned by the oldest and wisest of the Chapter thus they are not only venerable but extremely lethal in battle. Officer Ranks *'Maharajah' - Maharajah is the title for the ruler of the Kshatriya. The Maharajah has the responsibility of ruling both the Chapter and Mysurubad, thus he balances charisma and diplomacy with combat skill and tactics. *'Raja' - Raja is the equivalent of a Captain in traditional Chapters and is the leader of a Gathan. Rajas are mighty warriors in their own regard as well as skilled tacticians. Due to the Kshatriya's tendency to go to war as one big horde, they most often serve as advisers to the Maharajah. *'War Leader' - With Guilliman's reorganisation of the Codex Astartes, several ranks from the ancient times of the Astartes Legions returned to service. The War Leader is the Kshatriya's equivalent of the Lieutenant. War Leader lead a Demi Company of 50 warriors and also serve as champions of the Rajas. Specialist Ranks *'Acharya' - The Acharya are the Kshatriya's equivalent of the White Scars' Stormseers. The powers of a Acharya is undeniable as they are capable of causing great devastation and striking fear into the hearts of even the most hardened of enemies. The Acharya also serve as scholar However the Acharya have a dark reputation amongst the people of Mysurubad, as the planet has long distrusted psykers. *'Chaplains' - Chaplains operate as preachers of the Chapter Cult and as strong warriors who bellow praises from their lungs while leading the charge of the Kshatriya. As keepers of the faith, they tend to the spiritual needs of the Chapter and ensure no souls bear taint. The most common issue they deal with is assuring their brothers that the atrocities the Chapter inflict are a necessary evil that must be done if the Imperium is to be kept safe. *'Apothecaries' - Apothecaries of the Destroyers of Worlds are noted to be extremely concerned for the welfare of all around them, be they of the Chapter of an ally. Legend holds that one Apothecary, named Raoul, spent three days travelling across the battlefield of Aginar and giving water to the wounded before easing their passing. Since then, all Apothecaries of the Kshatriya carry a canteen of water into battle. Allegations that even xenos are granted the final honour of a drink of water are denied by the Kshatriya. *'Rakshasa' - The Rakshasa are terminator armoured veterans who form the spearhead of the Kshatriya's assault. The Rakshasa are so violent that their assault leaves the foe reeling and unable to withstand the rest of the horde's rampage. Being elite champions, a Rakshasa's armour is often decorated and the helmet stylised to resemble that of a demon from Mysurubadian legends. With these fear inducing helmets and their sudden violence, few can withstand the wrath of the Rakshasa. It is also noted that when speaking with a Rakshasa, it is best to avoid their eyes for the murder in their eyes is said to bear bad omen if seen. *'Dasa' - The Kshatriya's bloody reputation is enough to put fear into any foe, but fighting against them is even more terrifying and many will flee at the sight of their comrades being butchered. Those who dare flee are still not safe for they have incurred the wrath of the Dasa, the Hunters. These jump pack wearing or bike riding Astartes are charged with hunting down cowards and slaying them to redeem their honour. These brutal warriors take their charge seriously and will hunt their prey relentless and take their skull as a prize. Line Ranks In accordance with Guilliman's revision of the Codex Astartes in the 42nd Millennia, the Destroyers of Worlds have organised their Chapter into Battleline, Close Support and Fire Support. Battleline The most numerous and strategically versatile warriors of the Chapter form Battleline Squads. These are flexible enough to press home an attack or hold a position with withering firepower. Whatever the strategic challenge, Battleline Squads are equal to the task. Battleline Squads consist of the most experienced Space Marines outside of Veteran units, consisting of warriors who have spent time in Scout, Close Support, and Fire Support Squads. The Battleline Squads of the Destroyers of Worlds have one key difference from Codex-Compliant Chapters, they ride almost entirely on bikes; allowing for lightning fast attacks and quick responses to developing situations. Alternatively, they may use Rhinos, Repulsors or Impulsors for fast redeployment. Close Support Though all Destroyers of Worlds marines tend towards melee, it is those assigned to Close Support Squads who are specialised in it. Assault Squads, be they with jump pack or on bikes, speed towards the enemy with intent to tear them asunder with chainblades while Inceptors descend from the sky like meteors and shatter enemy lines. Against such a tide of violence, the enemy would flee only to find that the savage terror soldiers that make up the Reivers have already fallen upon them with blades from behind. It is thanks to those of the Close Support squads that the Kshatriya have such a violent reputation. Fire Support The Kshatriya do not like the notion of staying behind and carrying heavy weaponry while their brothers race into the bloodbath but the need to counter enemy armour and strong points must be met and thus the Squads of the Fire Support carry out their task with diligence. The Devastator Squads carry heavy bolters, lascannons and the mighty plasma cannon into battle and rain vollies of devastating artillery upon the enemy while the newer Hellblasters and Aggressors unleash their own destructive firepower. The Destroyers of Worlds have found the Aggressor to be perfect for securing land zones or leading breaches while the Hellblaster has found acclaim for their balance of mobility and the might of their Plasma Incinerators. Specialist Formations *'Horde' - The Horde is a byword for a storm of death raging towards the foe. Few can stand against the sight of an entire Chapter of bloodthirsty super human warriors shouting war cries riding on assault bikes towards the foe. Against this horde, none can stand. *'Thuggee' - Though the Kshatriya's reputation is enough to cause fear amongst the enemy, the Chapter are more than happy to sow confusion and disarray before they strike. Bike mounted scouts infiltrate enemy lines and carry out hit and run assaults to sabotage supply lines, weaken outposts and destroy unprotected settlements. The sudden attacks and the ability to fade back into the shadows has given the formation its name, Thuggee (Hidden). Recently with the coming of the Primaris, the Kshatriya have used the Vanguard Space Marines to great effect. These ruthless soldiers have only amplified the terrifying and brutal reputation of the Kshatriya and give many pause when their name is mentioned. One favoured tactic of the Thuggee is to strangle unsuspecting foes to death, leaving bloodless massacres. *'Pishacha' - The Pishacha are a formation of warriors who have committed deeds that have dishonoured them and the Chapter, the most gravest being the slaying of a brother. Stripped of their name, titles and Brotherhood, a Pishacha retains only his armour, a demon mask and a Khanda, a large sword, and kept in stasis between battles. Thus a Pishacha lives a life of constant battle, slaying enemy after enemy until he finally falls and earns the forgiveness of the brother he killed. Order of Battle Below is the Chapter order of the Kshatriya. For simplicity's sake, the Order is mostly translated to High Gothic. Combat Doctrine The method of war taught to the steppe tribes of Chogoris by Jaghatai Khan has served the White Scars well in the millennia that followed. Their modus operandi consists of lightning-fast hit-and-run attacks conducted by highly mobile forces, destroying the enemy piece by piece and never allowing the enemy to force a decisive or static engagement. The Destroyers of Worlds follow their progenitor's ways. Evoking the mounted warriors of their heritage, each Brotherhood maintains a high proportion of Assault Bikes, Attack Bikes and Land Speeders, and their infantry squads are almost always borne to battle by fast moving vehicles or gunships. Indeed, it is often said that the Kshatriya are born in the saddle and are not at ease unless fighting on, in or from an armoured mount of some kind. They also make use of Jump Pack-equipped Assault Squads to harass the enemy, and then hit the foe with a full assault when they are at their weakest and most frazzled. The Chapter's combat doctrine is to deliver their forces to the battlefield in a single swift blow; thus, when Drop Pods are employed, the entire force of the Chapter committed to the assault deploys in them in order to avoid the possibility of parts of the force arriving in reserve. While the White Scars prefer to keep the foe at arms-length, the Kshatriya love to engage in bloody close assaults, and are rightly feared by the enemies of the Imperium, as well as by those who fight alongside the violent Chapter. In contrast, few Destroyers of Worlds Space Marines have ever entered service as a Dreadnought, and only in the direst of circumstances. To the Kshatriya, the thought of spending an eternity sealed within the ceramite sarcophagus at the heart of a Dreadnought, of never again feeling the rush of the air whilst hurtling towards the foe with blade in hand, is a truly horrifying notion. Also, the majority of heavy weapons normally used by Space Marine forces such as the Heavy Bolter, Missile Launcher, Plasma Gun or Heavy Flamer are frowned upon by the Chapter, and any main battle tank that cannot keep up with the rest of the army is avoided in the order of battle. For instance, the Kshatriya have no Devastator Squads, and their few Predator tanks may not carry sponson weapons. The Chapter also almost never field any Dreadnoughts, not only because of the slowness of those cyborgs, but also because every Kshatriya Astartes does not want to be crippled to the point that they must be entombed in a Dreadnought's cybernetic sarcophagus. Far better to die and allow their spirits to pass into the afterlife where they may roam freely. Overall, the Destroyers of Worlds are considered a powerful and effective Chapter when undertaking direct, rapid assaults or carrying out surgical strikes intended to achieve specific operational objectives. However they are also well known, and feared, for their ability to cause untold levels of devastation. However, their lack of units with a great deal of resilience or staying power such as heavy weapons-equipped Tactical Marines, Devastator Marines, Dreadnoughts or the heavier Astartes main battle tanks means that their detachments are more fragile if not used at a tactically appropriate moment or if forced to face prolonged, static combat, particularly against well-defended enemy strongholds and heavily-fortified positions. The Destroyers of Worlds are not a Chapter that would fare well undertaking sieges, for example. Chapter Gene Seed The gene-seed of the Kshatriya appears to be stable and initially displayed no aberrations or mutation. However, with the introduction of genetic material from the warriors of Mysurubad, the genome seems to have inherited their thirst for war. Despite the teachings of the Rajas and Daayan, it is not unheard of for feuds to flare up between fellow squad members. In addition to this, there have been several recorded instances where Kshatriya Brotherhood have bloodily exceeded their mission objectives, such as the countless massacres they have committed. Whether such incidents are as a result of some inherent flaw in their genetic material is unknown. as if with all Successor Chapters, the Kshatriya are equally ferocious and fine examples of the combat teachings of Jaghatai Khan. Primarch's Curse: Chogorian Savagery It is unknown whether the controlled savagery of the White Scars came originally from Jaghatai Khan, or from the wild and fierce people of Chogoris themselves, or even some combination of the two, but whatever the cause, there is a ferocity within their hearts and their blood that grants them great power, but which also threatens to consume all that they are and damn them. All White Scars are watchful for this necessary yet insidious savagery, and it is only with great discipline, humble introspection and often the watchfulness of their Battle-Brothers that they can hope to master themselves. All White Scars are watchful for this necessary yet insidious savagery, and it is only with great discipline, humble introspection and often the watchfulness of their Battle-Brothers that they can hope to master themselves. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in two stages: It is noted that the Destroyers of Worlds appear to suffer a more extreme version of Chogorian Savagery due to the violence and destruction they inflict. *'Stage 1 -' A Moment Unrestrained: The Battle-Brother's discipline begins to slip and falter, allowing brief moments of untamed ferocity to emerge in the heat of battle. Often, the Battle-Brother will not even know that he is succumbing to this savagery, and it requires the presence of his Brothers to warn him of his failure. *'Stage 2 -' Suppressed Rage: Within the darkest reaches of the Battle-Brother's mind lurks the shadow of his rage and fury, seeking any opportunity to emerge, and causing the Battle-Brother to become belligerent and quick to anger. Curse of the Pishacha Though the Kshatriya have a pure gene seed, it would seem something lurks in their souls. As a Vāriyar fights through war after war, participating in the destruction the Chapter is so feared for, he becomes more and more at risk with allowing himself to be overcome with savage need for violence. Usually Destroyers of Worlds marines are able to reign in their bloodlust though some often become such single minded dealers of death that they find themselves one of the fearsome Rakshasa. However, there is fate that, while fortunately rare, is dreaded even by the most brutal of the Kshatriya; the Pishacha. Completely overcome with a need to kill, a warrior may be unable to think of little else and seek only to slay whoever stands before him. Alas this may result in a Vāriyar slaying one of his own blood. This is unforgivable. For his crime a Vāriyar is stripped of his name, rank and honour. Though he is allowed to retain his armour, he is forbidden from retaining any Chapter symbols or other markings, his turban, should he have one, will also be taken and his hair and beard shaved off. He will also have no support from his former brothers. Furthermore he is given a mask that resembles a fearsome, yet sorrowful, demon mask and a large sword called a Khanda, capable of tearing through armour and flesh with ease. Kept in stasis for when not in battle, the Pishacha live a life of violent slaughter as they kill every foe in their path before finally being slain and earning the forgiveness of the brother he slew. Chapter Culture Despite what can be assumed from the Destroyers' of Worlds violent ways of war and bloody trophies, there is actually a lot more to the Chapter than thought. Rather than live in a fortress covered in cages and stake holding corpses, the Fortress Monastery is a beautifully constructed keep. Instead of drinking from skulls of enemies or sitting on thrones of skin and sing of brutal slaughter, the Kshatriya instead drink chai from beautifully crafted clay cups and sit on soft cushions and discuss philosophy, history and well earned kills. Instead of chained malnourished slaves scurrying around to feed cuts of meat and flesh to their merciless masters, well dressed and efficient servants deliver trays of exquisite meals to their benevolent and grateful masters. Instead of barbaric human sacrifices and savage war-cants, the Brahman instead offer the heads of worthy foes to the spirit of the Emperor and the Khan in return for guidance and blessings in the Kshatriya's Dharma. Instead of hunting down fleeing prisoners for sport, warriors spend their free time in meditation, discussions or seeing to the intricate designs on their armour. This contrast with the savage warrior with skulls and bones as trophies on the battlefield has shocked more than one visiting dignitary who find themselves greeted by polite and civil Astartes in silk robes and neat turbans in lieu of bloodstained giants with hostile grunts. How such a Chapter, infamous for the destruction it causes, is so different outside of battle is a shock to many. Though the Kshatriya themselves rarely take offence to any confusion and are more than happy to assist in correcting any presumptions for they understand just why they would be presumed. Dharma To the Destroyers of Worlds, duty, or Dharma as they name it, is of utmost importance. It is their duty to defend the Imperium against the foes that would see it fall at any cost. For the Kshatriya, to do this duty meant that they must become as monstrous as the enemy and destroy them utterly. Thus the Destroyers of Worlds solemnly become the violent savages in battle, knowing full well they will be feared at best and hated at worst by their peers, so that the Imperium may be safeguarded. Of course while their Chogoris blood means they gladly take trophies, they ultimately do not enjoy their Dharma but instead bear it without complaint. Head Taking As is obvious when seeing a warrior of the Destroyers of Worlds, taking heads for trophies is encouraged. This is mostly due to their Chogorian heritage but also to strike fear into their enemies' hearts. Heads are not the only things taken as trophies but teeth, claws and even corpses are as well. Brotherly Bonds Despite appearing civilised and noble when not in battle, the Kshatriya know that they are perilously close to descending into full savagery. Thus great importance is placed in ensuring every warrior is close to his brothers. Every Brotherhood is a family where all may look to each other for aid or wisdom when needed. Every one must watch each other's back and never allow for another's bloodlust to overcome them. Supposedly this is loosely extended to other Chapters, though few would willingly befriend the supposedly savage Destroyers of Worlds. Notable Members *'Sarthak Mudaliar' - Sarthak Mudaliar is the Maharajah of the Kshatriya, ruling for over 100 years by the time the 42nd Milennium came around. A skilled warrior and statesman, Mudaliar is just as capable of dealing with officials as he is able to doom entire worlds. He is also known for striving to follow the teachings of Jaghatai Khan and emulate his Primarch. Time will tell if he is able to live up to the standards of the Khagan. *'Ajith Kallan' - To say that Kallan was destined to lead the Brotherhood of Destruction would not be surprising, for ever since he had been inducted into the Kshatriya he was a particularly violent individual. His fixation with destroying all in his path became instantly noteworthy. Thus when he rose to command of his Brotherhood, it was renamed to the Brotherhood of Destruction. They quickly lived up to their name as they became the bloodiest and most violent Brotherhood of the Kshatriya. When the Brotherhood goes on their rampage, Kallan will be there with a joyous smile on his face. *'Gobind Raj' - Gobind Raj is a warrior in the Brotherhood of Fire. He was one of the first Primaris made from the gene stocks received in the wake of the Indomitus Crusade. As the Kshatriya did not receive any Primaris reinforcements, Raj was inducted from the recruits of Mysurubad and thus indoctrinated without difficulty. Though he has served but for a few decades now, he as already earned honours for his service. *'Kiran' - Kiran is one of the few dreadnoughts in the Kshatriya, interred after being mortally wounded slaying a Squiggoth. He is a hellfire outfitted Dreadnought and serves as a fire support platform when he isn't giving wisdom. *'Vasuki' - Vasuki is a Primaris Reiver part of the Brotherhood of the Tiger. He is notable for being the first in the Chapter to have crossed the Rubicon Primaris, opening the way for more to follow. *'Tejas Vashi' - Tejas Vashi was a member of Kill Team Corinth. As a Māẏābī, his psychic powers were invaluable to the Kill-Team. He was known to enjoy shrouding himself to the enemy sensors before revealing himself just inches away from his foe where they got a good view of demonic mask. That was the last thing they ever saw before Tejas tore their minds to pieces to pieces. It is believed he died at some point after his Apocryphon Oath ended though, like most of the Kill-Team, his fate is unknown. Chapter Fleet Knowledge of the Destroyers' of Worlds fleet is limited, save that it has a single Battle Barge, 10 strike cruisers and 30 Rapid Attack Ships. *'Karma's Judgement' - The Karma's Judgement is the Battle Barge and Flag Ship of the Destroyers of Worlds. It is said that its presence alone is enough to strike fear in the hearts of those who know of the Kshatriya's reputation. *'Desolation's Son' - the Desolation's Son is a Strike Cruiser in service to the Kshatriya. It was present at the Death of Senegas. Chapter Relics *'Shyva's Wrath' - Named after the Lady of Destruction, Shyva's Wrath is a power spear wieled by Raja Ajith Kallan of the Brotherhood of Destruction. It has tasted the blood of thousands of foes and suits the Raja well. *'Sharp Wind' - Sharp Wind is an artificer crafted assault bike ridden by the Maharajah into battle. It is ornate and equipped with an iron halo as well as granted two relic bolters that can tear through anything. *'Deathbringer' - Deathbringer is a relic Sicaran Battle Tank that has been in the Destroyer's of Worlds armory since the Chapter's creation. When it is deployed it is done so in the most desperate of circumstances due to it being irreplaceable if lost. Deathbringer's speed and damage is a great boon to any force it is attached to and particular noteworthy foes are strapped to its hull. *'Mask of Agni' - Agni was a fearsome Māẏābī who was known for using his psychic power to create fire so that he could incinerate groups of enemies or burn entire cities to the ground. Though he lives no more, his mask and psychic hood is said to grant the wearer a portion of his power including the ability to create storms of burning flame. *'Kali's Touch' - Kali's Touch is a "Urumi" power sword with a flexible whip-like blade capable of slashing enemies to ribbons in seconds. It is usually wielded by a warrior of great skill in the Thuggee. Deathwatch Service Many Chapters send Battle Brothers to the Deathwatch, but few can say they do it enthusiastically. The Kshatriya are one of these Chapters. For the Chapter, the opportunity to send a marine to the Deathwatch, an elite organisation of xenos killers is a great honour as well as a great chance to shed alien blood. The Kshatriya's inborn affinity for fast attacks and swordsmanship make them lethal opponents when utilising the Venator Tactic. It is also noted that a Kshatriya Astartes will go to considerable efforts to befriend his Kill Team or any brother he meets but this is difficult, for the Destroyers of Worlds' brutal reputation and their tendency to adorn themselves with grisly trophies means that only other brutal Chapters are so easily befriended. Chapter Appearance As their progenitors do, the Destroyers of Worlds adorn themselves in cultural markings and grisly trophies. It is also common for warriors to go into battle without a helmet and wear finely made turbans. Warriors of the Kshatriya tend to grow their hair long and have beards. Facial markings are uncommon but do appear from time to time. Typically, an Astartes from the Destroyers of Worlds would be a dark skinned individual with long black hair adorned with icons painstakingly added by the marine himself. There may also be fine silk turbans or robes worn. These luxurious aesthetics make space for skulls, or heads, on spikes and chains. These gory and barbaric trophies usually overshadow the finer aesthetics that prevent the Kshatriya from being seen as a civilised and cultural Chapter. Chapter Colours The Kshatriya wear gold and blue armour. Their helms, chest pieces and greaves are gold while their arms, pauldrons and backpack are blue. No colour is used to differentiate ranks. Chapter Badge The Destroyers' of Worlds badge suits them well for it is a dying world stabbed by a sword. Due to the Chapter's infamy, their badge is more than enough to convince a rebel world to stand down. Relations The Destroyers of Worlds are a Chapter that only their kin, pragmatists and other warrior cultured Chapters would associate themselves with them. Their bloody reputation means that Chapters like the Salamanders or Ultramarines stay far away from them in disgust. On an unrelated note, the Jackal Claws are banned from Mysurubad and anywhere the Kshatriya are due to attempting to steal their relic Sicaran Tank. Allies *'White Scars and Successors' - The Kshatriya maintain good relations with their progenitors and fellow successors, often campaigning alongside them and competing in contests of headtaking and scalping. Their relations are such that the Kshatriya's infamy is often overlooked by the Scars. Enemies *'Broken Wings' - Due to an incident that result in the two Chapters fighting a bloody battle, the Broken Wings are sworn foes of the Destroyers of Worlds. Since the incident the Kshatriya and Broken Wings never campaigned nor acknowledged each other for fear of more bloodshed. However, when the Broken Wings died out in the Devastation of Baal the Kshatriya was said to have mourned them for 3 days and 3 nights and begged their forgiveness for the bloodshed. For, in the end, the Kshatriya respected their foes. *'Emperor's Liberators' - Due to the events of The Reckoning where the Destroyers of Worlds were unleashed upon the civilians of Battlement and inflicted numerous atrocities as they raged war against the seemingly traitorous Emperor's Liberators, a bitter blood-feud has formed between them. The Liberators seeking vengeance for the slaughter of innocents and the Kshatriya seeking to put down the renegade Chapter once and for all. Notable Quotes By the Destroyers of Worlds About the Destroyers of Worlds Gallery DOW_Raja_Kallan.png|Raja Ajith Kallan, lord of the Brotherhood of Destruction. DOW_Terminator.png|A Destroyers of Worlds Rakshasa. DOW_Sicaran_Tank.png|Deathbringer, Relic Sicaran Battle Tank of the Kshatriya. Category:MaliusV Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:8th Founding Category:White Scars Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Free Use